What a life
by sQuid squiRt
Summary: What happen when Michiru's good-for-nothing sister came to visit her, and her 'housemate'? Will Michiru be able to hide her relationship with Haruka?


Hello all!! This my first fanfic. I believe I wrote this under the influence of caffeine. Well, if HnM are somewhat OOC in this story, I don't care, we all love them anyway!  
Read and review pleaseeeee!! Flames are welcome… Enjoy!!   
  
Oh! Disclaimer, of course. I don't own SailorMoon nor Haruka nor Michiru… *sigh*. So please don't sue me. I'm poor!!  
  
.::What a life...  
  
Haruka was sitting comfortably on a blue velvet couch reading a newspaper. Unexpectedly she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see Michiru was standing behind the couch. She then bends and kissed Haruka's lips lightly.   
  
"Who was on the phone, love?" asked Haruka.   
"Its my mom, honey." Michiru answered while walking towards her.   
"What is it that she wants?" Haruka kept questioning. Michiru then sat beside Haruka.   
"Nothing much." She replied and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.   
"Ermm... Haruka honey, my sister is coming tonight and she's staying with us for a while. Is it OK with you?" asked Michiru with one pleading look in her eyes.  
Haruka turned to look at her beautiful aquamarine goddess. "I don't see any problem with that." She answered and continued reading.   
"OK then, we will have to move your stuff in the other room." Said Michiru as she instantaneously got up.   
  
"Hold it! Now that is a problem!" Haruka retorted back, grabbing Michiru's arm as to prevent her from leaving. "Why should we move my stuff? Am I not sleeping in our room!?" Haruka asked with one dagger look in her eyes.   
Michiru turned around, flashing her devilishly charming smile, and sat on Haruka's lap with her hands around Haruka's neck.   
"Haruka, she doesn't know about us. She just knows that I am living with my friend. Please honey, I am trying to avoid complications here. My sister is one ridiculous person that can never understand about other people's feeling. Oh Haruka, it hurts me too honey. But I promise you when she left, I'll give you anything you want." Michiru ended her lengthy explanation with puppy-look in her eyes.   
"Anything? Even a lap dance?" asked Haruka with mixed feelings of frustration and excitement. Michiru then formed a seductive curve of her lips and drew herself closer towards her lover. "Anything." she whispered to Haruka's ear and licked it slightly, forming spontaneous heat in between Haruka's legs. With that, Michiru got up, headed towards their bedroom, leaving Haruka dumbfounded. "Ergh! Why is she always able to make me agree on anything." the handsome blonde said to herself.   
  
  
***  
  
Michiru headed to the door as the doorbell rang.   
"Michiru. Sis!" she heard her name shouted loudly as the door opened. She just smiled at the girl who hugged and shoved her baggage inside the house. Haruka came out of her 'new' bedroom as she heard the noise outside. "Masako, this is Haruka, my housemate" introduced Michiru. Both of them grinned, shaking hands. Haruka studied the look of her 'supposedly-sister-in-law', which looked very much like her lover except the darker and shorter hair.   
  
"Sis! I'll be sleeping on your cosy bed tonight!" Masako retorted while dashing towards Michiru's bedroom. Michiru let out a deep sigh, as her sister talked so loud as if they are miles away. Haruka shuddered at her lover, as a sign of refusal to be included in the their interaction.   
"Oh my god, sis! You have PS2? I never thought you were into these games things. Anyway, cool! I can play all night then!" Michiru and Haruka stunned with the voice from their room. "Oh no! Not my PS2", Haruka sighed with one hand on her face. "Sorry honey. I forgot to put it in the other room." Michiru answered with one apologetic look. "Ah! Never mind. " Haruka replied angrily.   
  
During dinner Haruka can hardly talk to Michiru. It was Masako who dominated the whole conversation. She kept on bragging about her new cute boyfriend. In fact, her main reason visiting Tokyo is to spend time with the guy. Throughout the conversation, Haruka constantly making irritated and annoyed faces. And it seems like every alternate second, Michiru will have to shot her stop-that glare to Haruka. The meal seemed like eternity to Haruka. Luckily her partner begged for her to understand. Who can say no to the unsurpassed beauty? Furthermore, imagining the rewards and pleasures she will receive afterwards, increased Haruka's patience. If it were not for Michiru, she would have dashed out and took a long ride in her yellow Ferrari. Who knows she might be fortunate enough to flirt with beautiful girls along the way. Haruka grinned at the thought and finished her meal before heading toward her new bedroom to sleep. Michiru sighed at the sight. How she wishes that she could enjoy the warmth of Haruka's embrace on bed.   
  
Once she reached her temporary bedroom, Haruka quickly undressed and lie down. Pulling the blanket above her, she quietly stared at the ceiling. She cannot sleep. Her mind drifts to the incident that has happened. She lost her possession of the home theatre in her bedroom, the PS2 and most of all, her sleeping place beside Michiru. Now she did not know whether she should get mad at Michiru for trying to hide their relationship, or at Masako who shouldn't have come at all and disturbing their honeymoon-like daily life. Alone inside the bedroom, she ensured that her tongue didn't stop from grunting and cursing under her breath, in accordance with her annoyance and dissatisfaction.  
  
"Haruka... Wake up. You have been sleeping for almost eternity!" Haruka recognised the owner of that voice. She opened her eyes slightly and caught Michiru sat beside her. She quickly grabbed her girlfriend's waist and pulled her down before placing herself on top of Michiru causing both of them giggling. "Michiru, I cannot stand a night without you." The husky voice said while planting small kisses all over Michiru's face. "Me neither Haruka, but please, just for a few days." Michiru replied before turning around and pinned Haruka below her. "Now you, my naughty lover has to take a bath. Breakfast is ready." Michiru softly spoke and playfully pinched Haruka's nose.   
  
After the short bath, Haruka put on her blue sleeveless shirt with a brown knee-length pant. She then sits on a chair opposite Michiru and eat her breakfast while reading today's newspaper.   
"Where's Masako?" she asked Michiru.   
"She went out early in the morning honey, to meet her boyfriend." Michiru replied softly.  
"I wonder how the boy can handle her nagging attitude." Haruka muttered slowly under her breath.   
"I heard that, Haruka. No matter what you said about her, she is still my sister. And you better be treating her like one of yours." Michiru shot Haruka one daring glare.  
Haruka lets out a deep sigh and said "OK love. I won't disturb your beloved sister. And by the way, we have the house all for ourselves, right?"   
Haruka ended the sentence with one wicked grin before got up and walked towards Michiru. She then lifted Michiru from the chair and carried her before trapping Michiru beneath her body on the couch. Michiru who giggled at first now starts making soft moans between her breaths when Haruka starts nibbling at her neck. Haruka's well-trained fingers are now successfully unbuttoning her lover's blouse, but halted to stop when she heard a voice, which is surely not Michiru's, exclaimed in surprise.   
  
"Michiru Kaiou, what are you doing?!" That obviously was the voice of Masako. "Oh my God, you two are lovers?!" Masako petrified in shock.   
Haruka thought that this was the perfect time to confess her relationship, while at the same time shutting Michiru's mouth from any denials.  
"I guess there's nothing else that we can say but yes, we love each other." Haruka replied while Michiru, who had just finished rebuttoning her blouse, staring wide-eyed at Haruka. The three of them stayed silence with only six eyes glared to each other.   
"Cool!" Masako broke the silence while looking at Haruka with one evil grin. Michiru became speechless at her sister's reaction.   
"This means that you are my sister too. Now, you can take me around Tokyo in your Ferrari, I can play your PS2 all day long, and I can eat all your cookies! Right sis?" Masako continued confidently and patted Haruka's back a few times, before heading to the kitchen.   
  
Haruka looked at Michiru who cannot control her giggle, before hugging her Michiru and kissed her forehead. She then whispered, "I'm glad she could accept us." She realised now that she has to commit herself not only with Michiru, but also to the troublesome sister, or maybe Michiru's whole family. Deep inside her heart she felt slightly lucky because the whole family was not there to torment her more, otherwise she'll be caught in a long-suffering coma. That one sister had made her life a living hell.   
  
"Sisters!" Masako's voice broke the embrace between the two lovers. "Guess what Michiru! I called our parents. They were so excited that you have finally found your companion. So… they are coming here tonight to get to know Haruka better. Then Haruka can also take them all around Tokyo and spend few days together. Just like a family getaway! Isn't it cool?"   
Suddenly Haruka felt the room spinning so fast, @_@. She could see Michiru's image became cloudy in front of her very own eyes, before everything else turns black.   
  
-The end-  
  
No… our hero is not dead! Just faints. OK, maybe the ending is sorta unrealistic, but my girl says it's cute. So, there goes. Leave your review, please! 


End file.
